Alma liberta (oneshot)
by Dasf-chan
Summary: Perspectiva de Shun a respeito de um momento dramático, a luta na sexta casa do Santuário. E se o jovem virginiano não tivesse recolhido suas correntes quando o dourado de Virgem retirou os sentidos de Ikki?
1. Capítulo único

**Aviso Legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados na história e / ou universo não pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e sem compromisso para uma obra original.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. Capítulo único**

Minha saudade não te prenda, alma livre.

Fênix que das cinzas faz seu berço de esplendoroso renascimento.

Segue tranquilo a tua senda, e guarda em teu coração meu cantarolar.

Que minha saudade não te prenda, e segue tranquila em tua missão, alma liberta.

Não te retenha o meu olhar.

O meu amor seguirá para sempre contigo.

Será a ti fiel e amigo, e nunca desejará prender-te a um só lugar.

Amor...

Ah! Magnífica substância criadora e mantenedora do Universo.

Essência divina!

Tesouro que, quanto mais se divide, mais se multiplica.

Se enriquece à medida que se reparte.

Se agiganta, na razão que mais se doa.

Fixa-se com mais poder, quanto mais se irradia.

Nunca perece, porque não se entibia nem se enfraquece,

pois que sua força reside no ato mesmo de doar-se, de tornar-se vida.

Assim como o ar é indispensável para a existência física,

o amor é o oxigênio para a alma.

Sem amor, o espírito se enfraquece e perde o sentido de viver.

O amor é imbatível, porque sempre triunfa sobre todas as vicissitudes do existir.

E o meu por ti dulcifica-me profundamente.

Peço à nossa querida deusa que me perdoe por sentir amor tanto por ti.

Athena reencarna a sabedoria.

Há de compreender o que sinto aqui, dentro do peito.

Mesmo que se modifiquem os quadros da existência,

meu amor segue contigo, e permanece confiante e indestrutível.

Expande-se como um perfume que impregna,

agradável, suavemente, nem embriagador ou apaixonado…

Não me apegarei, não sofrerei a falta, mas fruirei sempre,

porque seu escuro olhar como o profundo oceano,

viverá eternamente no íntimo do meu ser.

Guarde este sentimento em seu coração, meu amado irmão.

O amor deve ser sempre o ponto de partida de todas as aspirações

e a etapa final de todos os anelos humanos.

Fênix de alma livre.

Tento tocar tua face, a dolorida fisionomia.

A cicatriz de seu rosto parece saltar ante o rosto retesado.

Gostaria de ainda mais uma vez tocar-te.

Sei que a solidão não mais te visitará,

agora tens os amigos em retorno a te apoiar.

Ainda me lembro de nossa infância naquela Igreja

onde o padre nos dizia que ninguém some,

apenas parte antes de nós.

Me lembro do orfanato,

quando me defendias e enxugava minhas lágrimas.

Nossa infância doada para nos sagrarmos cavaleiros da paz e da esperança.

Doação que levou-te a voar muito longe de mim.

Meu coração sempre esteve e estará contigo.

Ainda me lembro de uma noite estrelada,

daquelas em que a lua resplandece sem ofuscar os demais astros celestes.

Estávamos acomodados na areia, à beira-mar.

A brisa da noite esvoaçada teus cabelos curtos,

enquanto eu fitava o reflexo em teu olhar.

O luar sempre encantou-te como a mim,

e agora entendo o porquê.

Conhecerias, sob o luar, aquela que seria a fonte eterna de calor

para tua alma inflamada em fogo,

na ilha mortal para a qual fostes

e onde enterrara parte de teu espírito.

Ainda me lembro daquela noite em que me dizias

que tínhamos a capacidade de mudar nossos destinos.

E nosso destino nos trouxe até aqui.

Até o Santuário.

Até esta casa que abriga um leito de morte.

Confie. Tenha fé na amizade de nossos companheiros.

A paz que sentirás no futuro será tão profunda e infinita,

tudo será convite para reviver do pó e alçar a maior altitude.

Alma querida, fraterna fênix de alma livre.

Leva contigo o meu amor,

leva à Athena minha devoção.

Agora que soou, enfim a minha hora,

que mergulhemos no sem fim,

no eterno agora,

e possa tudo, um dia, renascer.

Adeus.


	2. Avisos e links

Olá!

Estou aprendendo a postar aqui... Por isso, deixo link para as outras fics,

inclusive a continuação completa de "No limite da espera - 1ª temporada".

Nestes links também estão as capas das fics, pois aqui no a capa precisa estar no formato 3x4 orientação 'retrato' e minhas capas são no formato 'paisagem'.

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-1a-temporada-5785039

/historia/no-limite-da-espera-2a-temporada-6074433

/historia/reflexoes-da-alma-6598774 (espécie de sequencia de 'No limite da espera', mas que pode ser lida individualmente)

/historia/alma-liberta-oneshot-7498896

/historia/chuva-de-novembro-oneshot-7621770

/historia/only-time-oneshot-8038093

/historia/fragmentos-de-cosmo-8285942 (postagem semanal no Spirit Fanfics)


End file.
